Sexy Librarian
by elphabachan
Summary: Nick and Ellis go to the library and learn about the joys of empty Dewey Decimal sections... Like this would even have any plot...


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Valve does. If I did we wouldn't have to rely on subtext, now would we?**

"Where d'ya think the books on cars would be?" Ellis asked as his eyes hopped from shelf to shelf. Nick shrugged, flipping through a seedy pulp novel, and gestured his head towards the circulation desk.

"Bet she'd be able to point you in the right direction," he suggested, and Ellis sighed, shaking his head.

"You'd think I'd've figured out the layout of this place by now," he sighed, scratching his head.

"I'm surprised you aren't an expert on where the automotive info books are," the older man replied, taking his partner by the elbow and leading him towards the possibly helpful librarian. Ellis was kind of surprised too, as he'd starting coming to the library once a week on his lunch break at the garage. He hadn't read so much when he was in school, or after, but while he was in quarantine he'd found a taste for books as a way to pass the time. Well, books and sex, but books were easier to find on his lunch break since Nick worked across town.

"I'm usually in the graphic novels section," Ellis admitted.

"You mean the comic books."

"It's labeled graphic novels, Nick, there's a difference."

"Kid, you constantly check out Batman and shit, those are comics."

"NO, they AREN'T," Ellis insisted. "There's a difference b'tween somethin' like Batman Detective Comics an' somethin' like THE DARK KNIGHT RETURNS."

"Not much."

The mechanic wasn't going to argue. He just wanted to get his book on collector cars and get back home. So he turned his attention to the librarian behind the desk. "Pardon me?" She looked up from her computer, and smiled at him, big brown eyes brightening through her retro-chic glasses.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked the handsome younger man sweetly, and if she noticed how Nick had rolled his eyes she didn't give any indication.

"Can you tell me where the books on cars an' collectors cars are?" he asked, completely oblivious to how she had perked up by his presence.

"Well, we have two different areas for that," she answered, tilting her head to the side a bit. "On this floor we have the Library of Congress books, which are newer, and upstairs we have the Dewey Decimal books, which are older."

"I'd probably want older ones," Ellis theorized, and Nick tapped his hand on his thigh, feeling that they had spent more than enough time at the library as it was. First they spent about an hour in the comics (oh, no, GRAPHIC NOVELS) before Ellis decided that he didn't want to check out SWAMP THING VOLUME TWO after all. Apparently Alan Moore, whoever the hell that was, was 'too mean' to Swamp Thing, whatever the hell that meant. Nick just knew it would go the same way with the car books too. And who did this little twerpy chick think she was deliberately flirting with a patron?

"Dewey would probably be your best bet then," she chortled. "Technology is in the 600s. I can take you there if you want, it's kind of confusing up there for people who aren't used to it." Oh for God's sake, Nick thought, trying not to roll his eyes.

"Oh, no, that's okay, I think we can manage," Ellis said, gesturing to Nick. "But thanks for your help! C'mon Nick, let's go upstairs."

"You got it, kid," the older man replied, and then looked back at the girl as he stuck his hand in Ellis' back pocket. She betrayed a look of surprise before recovering and turning back to her computer, a disappointed frown on her lips. He's mine, toots, Nick thought pointedly, and walked with Ellis up the steps.

"Man, it's so empty up here," Ellis whistled, looking around the Dewey Decimal stacks. "An' it smells like mothballs."

"That's what all libraries smell like," Nick scoffed.

"An' all librarians too," the mechanic replied, and Nick snickered, shaking his head. "What? You don't think so?"

"If the girl down there knew you thought she smelled like mothballs it would probably break her geeky little heart," the con man said, and Ellis gave him a puzzled look.

"Whaddaya mean?" he asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Nick replied, running his hand across the shelves as they looked for the 600s. "Marion down there was practically batting her eyelashes and twirling her fingers through her hair."

"Her name's Marion?"

"Should have figured that would go over your head."

"Wait, are you sayin' she was flirtin' with me?" Ellis asked, flipping around into the 600s section. "Librarians don't flirt."

"Are you kidding?" Nick exclaimed. "Haven't you ever heard of the Sexy Librarian?"

"Librarians aren't sexy," Ellis stated, pulling out a book and trying to decide if it was the one he wanted.

Nick laughed harshly, shaking his head. "Oh, at my high school there was a sexy librarian. Miss Kyle. Holy SHIT." Just the memory of her was making him smile. "She was right out of college, she couldn't have been more than twenty two, and she looked just like Jennie Garth from '90210'."

"Hm, you don't say," the younger man muttered, not at all interested in hearing about someone who used to get Nick's rocks off.

"God I would have given anything to fuck her, I can tell you that," Nick said, leaning against the shelf and running his hands through his hair. "She would always have her hair tied up in this bun that was just a little loose… Are you trying to tell me that you've never seen a Sexy Librarian?"

"Nick, my high school librarian was named Mrs. Barnes, she was seventy four, had blue hair, a lazy eye, and a hatred for teenagers," Ellis replied, shelving the book and picking up another one.

"Ouch."

"So no, I've never seen a Sexy Librarian," he continued, and grinned at one of the car books he found. "An' I didn't spend much time at the library anyway even if there WAS one of those there…. Though this one time, the quarterback for the high school football team got in trouble for settin' a live pig loose in the principal's office. He got detention, suspension, AND he had to shelve books after school. I did a lot of studyin' there at that time, for some reason."

"I can't imagine why," Nick smirked. "Have you found the book you're looking for yet?"

"No, but this one looks promisin'," he answered. Nick sighed, getting impatient, and then smiled a little at the thought of Miss Kyle. Ellis paged through, and then glanced at his beau. "What are you smilin' about?"

"Just getting nostalgic," the gambler replied, and the younger man frowned.

"Thinkin' about that librarian of yours, huh?" he asked, flatly.

"Heh. As much as she never put out I bet she would have been kinky, geek girls usually are," Nick said, and Ellis rolled his eyes. "….. Uh oh, Overalls, do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

Ellis snorted as he put the book away and yanked out another one. "Why would I be jealous? It's not like Miss Kyle is gonna jump out from behind the shelves an' ask you to have sex with her or nothin'. So I got nothin' to be jealous about." Maybe if he repeated this a couple of times he would actually believe it himself.

"Fair enough." He held a book up in front of his lover's face. "Are we about done yet?"

"Give me a minute."

"Psh, fine," Nick said, tossing the book back onto the shelf, and Ellis huffed and shot him a dirty look.

"That's not the way to treat a library book!" he scolded, picking it up and re-shelving it in it's proper place.

"Oh ho ho, maybe you should have been a librarian instead of a mechanic," Nick sneered, examining his fingernails out of boredom. Ellis was about to try to come back with a snide remark (though comebacks weren't usually his strong suit when it came to sparring with his partner), but instead remained silent, and cocked his eyebrow. He looked over both shoulders, shelved the book in his hand, and shuffled his feet.

"Hey, do you have your readin' glasses with ya?" he asked. Nick frowned, and nodded, fishing his hand into his pocket to remove the spectacles. "Can I see 'em?"

"Why?"

"Cuz." Nick gave him a skeptical look, but handed them to the younger man, who put them on. Luckily, Nick's visual problems were mild enough that the specs didn't make the room too blurry to the mechanic, so he was able to look his partner right in the eye as he straightened up his posture. "Do you need any help findin' any books today?"

"…. What?" Nick asked, warily. "I'm good for now, kid, I have books at-."

"Because we have some new mysteries that just came in," Ellis continued, trying to sound official and bookish. "You might hafta be put on a waitin' list, but I'll PERSONALLY make sure that you get put to the top."

"….. El, what are you-?"

"Please, sir, this is a library, you will hafta keep your voice down," Ellis scolded, taking a step closer to the gambler. "We have other people who are tryin' to read."

Nick was about to point out that they were the only ones on the entire floor, but then it dawned on him what Ellis was trying to do. It was a bit clumsy, but it was always nice to see his lover making an effort to please him. In fact, it was kind of hot. He'd never seen the kid in glasses before, and it didn't look half bad.

"….. So, I think I have some fines I should probably pay off," he ventured, lips crooking into a sly grin. "But I don't have cash with me today. Is there anything else I could do to make things square?"

Ellis smiled, relieved that Nick had finally caught on, and shrugged. "Well sir, I'm sure we could work somethin' out. But you have a LOT of fines, it would have to be QUITE the gesture." Nick stepped forward, and Ellis took a step in retreat, his back hitting the shelf.

"Well, I bet I could think of something," he said. "You know, you are the sexiest male librarian I've ever seen. All the others are geriatric. Or have crazy hair. Or both."

"I'm just one've the rare ones I guess," Ellis grinned, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Now about those fines…"

"Oh I'm all over it," Nick replied, and took Ellis' wrists in his hands and moving his arms up above his head and against the books. "I'll be able to check books out again before you can say…. Um…."

"….. Library of Congress?" Ellis offered, trying to keep with the library theme. It wasn't as sexy as Nick would have liked, but it would do.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat," the gambler said, and crashed his lips into his lover's. Ellis met his jaw with similar force, trying to move his arms to pull Nick into an embrace, but they were pinned to the shelf. So instead he gyrated his hips into Nick's, both erections already growing as their mouths violently worked each other over . While sex in public stressed Ellis, it really kinked the older man out, so he would relent every once in awhile just to keep him happy. He'd never thought about adding a roleplay to it, since Nick claimed to hate roleplaying.

For hating roleplaying, he sure seemed to have a good time whenever Ellis presented the opportunity.

Nick moved a hand down to Ellis' crotch, stroking at the stiffening organ through his jeans, and the hick moaned briefly, and brought his lips down on the con man's neck, starting to kiss and nip.

"I bet these stacks are pretty good for this kind of thing," Nick murmured in his ear.

"I haven't heard of anyone doin' this up here before."

"It isn't something that gets put in the library bulletin, Overalls," Nick grinned, skating his hand up Ellis' shirt. "Though 'Eyeglasses' seems a more appropriate nickname at the moment."

Ellis started unbuttoning Nick's top, trying to shake off the apprehension of being caught in the act, and once he'd freed the buttons he began kissing down his chest, bending his knees and letting them fall to the wood floor. He grasped at the older man's belt, undoing it swiftly before yanking the pants down and running his hands up Nick's thighs. The trembling response to the touch made him smile. He glanced up at him, coquettishly, snagging a sly glimpse through the glasses, and then devoured the cock in his mouth. Nick exhaled sharply, slapping his hands down on Ellis' shoulders and beginning to knead at them, impatiently.

Ellis bobbed front and back, slowly at first as he pressed his finger's into Nick's skin, shifting them to his ass. "Jesus," Nick huffed, and the younger man pulled him more into his mouth.

The gambler swallowed, head tipping back and eyes closing so he could focus on what he was feeling below his waist, and he knotted his fingers through his lover's hair, his other hand reaching for a bookshelf for balance. He bucked his hips forward, as if challenging his partner, to see how he'd react, but Ellis deep throated his length, more than able to keep up. He began to suck on him harder, drawing more blood into Nick's member, and the gambler moaned out, gripping the shelving and making the books shake. As Ellis' hands slipped between his thighs, Nick could feel his insides starting to clench, and he didn't want it to get too out of hand.

"Hey hey hey, slow down, sport, I don't want to get there just yet," he admonished, though it was more of a begging. Ellis pulled his mouth away, and stood up, linking their hands together, and pecking him on the lips.

"You still owe me quite a bit in fines."

"So turn around," Nick growled, the command raspy.

"Nick, I'm not goin' dry," Ellis stated fiercely, breaking character. Nick exhaled, that step had escaped him. And it wasn't like he'd brought lube into the library. He thought the only thing he'd get there was books.

"FFFF-… Okay, I think there's some in the truck," he assured his younger companion as he hastily pulled his pants back up and unevenly buttoned his shirt. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Ellis said, sinking right back into character as he tipped the glasses down his nose to give Nick a come hither look. The older man buckled his belt, and practically sprinted for the steps. As soon as he had rounded the stairs and was out of sight, Ellis removed the glasses, as they were starting to give him a headache.

He ran past the circulation desk and could feel the girl librarian's eyes on him. "Forgot my library card in the car!" he called over his shoulder in an especially cheeky manner, and threw the glass doors open, running to their truck and unlocking it swiftly. He climbed into the front seat and popped open the glove compartment, sifting through insurance papers, a tire pressure gauge, and crumpled up taco and hamburger wrappers.

"Dammit El, use a goddamn garbage can," he muttered, disgusted at how long they had probably been in there. He was about to curse everything, when he finally found the plastic bottle he was looking for. There was only about a handful left, but it would hopefully be enough. He'd have to make sure to restock their stash in the truck, but at the moment he gingerly dropped it in his pocket, slammed the door, and ran back up the steps and into the library.

The girl librarian watched him as he ran back towards the steps. "No running in the library, sir!" she chided, and he rolled his eyes. Jealous much? he thought, and saluted at her as he dropped speed to a very quick power walk.

When he entered the Dewey Decimal area again, he found himself alone. He glanced around the room, wondering if the kid had gotten distracted in the five minutes it had taken him to rifle through the glove compartment and return. He swore, and was about to start ranting to himself, when he noticed that books had been laid out across the wood floor. His immediate thought was to pick them up; he couldn't stand clutter at home, and he had to imagine the library felt the same way. But then he realized that they were acting as a pathway. He slowly grinned, and followed the dusty tomes further into the stacks, realizing that they were leading to one of the forgotten study rooms that were usually reserved for students during finals time. The kid worked quickly, and Nick began to wonder if this had been planned the entire time. If Ellis had gotten this idea on one of his trips to this dusty old building and was just now acting it out. The very thought aroused him even more, and he peeked his head into the study room.

The sight made him throw his hands to his hair, jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

Ellis had managed to find a cart used for transporting books to be shelved, and now he was lying on his side atop it (scrunched in, since it wasn't very long, but atop it nonetheless), buck naked, glasses still sitting on his face as he grinned, so very proud of himself.

"Fucking A, kid, you are getting really REALLY bold when it comes to public sex," he said, virtually shaking in anticipation.

Ellis shrugged. "I bet Miss Kyle never did nothin' like this."

"Shit no." He slammed the door, drawing the blinds with one elegant motion of his hand, and Ellis sat up on the cart, tilting his head to the side. Nick lunged at him, slamming into his lips, and slamming into the cart, which in turn slammed the cart into the wall. Both of them jumped at the loud thud, but didn't break the contact their mouths had forged. Itching for skin to skin sensation, Nick hurriedly unbuckled his pants for the second time in fifteen minutes as Ellis assisted by tearing at the shirt buttons again.

"Careful, don't pop them," the older man breathed as he shed his slacks, and Ellis deliberately snapped one off the thread, a devilish look dancing across his face. "You're dead."

The mechanic grinned, and was about to rip off another button, but Nick grabbed his wrist, forcing it back as best he could in the face of Ellis' superior strength. Ellis bit his tongue teasingly, and with his free hand slipped the cloth over Nick's shoulders. But instead of yanking it off and tossing it to the side he used it as a lariat, pulling the older man closer to him.

"You have a weird fixation with my shirts," he said, and Ellis nodded, pulling him even closer by means of the fabric, and they began kissing again, tongues now exploring and entangling together. Feeling Ellis' chest against his own, and seeing the absolute desperation in the mechanic's eyes, pushed the gambler towards the breaking point. No more teasing, and no more foreplay; he needed it to happen, and it needed to happen now. He moved Ellis to the side so he could sit on the cart as well, refusing to stop the kisses, and the mechanic groaned as the older man's hand began to fondle his dick.

"I want ya," he implored, running his hands on Nick's chest. "Real bad." Nick moved closer, and looked warily down at the trolley they were sitting on.

"Shit, if we break this thing-," he began, but his lover shook his head quickly.

"It won't, it can hold tons of books, an' it's real solid wood," he murmured between kisses to Nick's neck and collar bone. "We could probably jump on it an' it'd be okay."

"I'll take your word for it, kid," the gambler nodded, and stood quickly to remove his boxer shorts and grab the lube from his pants. He squeezed the rest of the liquid into his palm and coated himself generously, but as he turned around it actually registered just how compact the cart was. "…. This is going to be interesting." He rested a fist under his chin, trying to figure out the best way to position themselves. It wouldn't work well for the younger man to lie down, as it wasn't long enough for both his torso and the gambler to be there as well.

"… Are we gonna hafta move to the table-?" Ellis asked, but Nick held up his hand, shaking his head.

"No, I got this," he cut him off, straddling the wooden shelf. "Get on my lap. You're going to have to be in charge of how we go, I'm not a fucking contortionist."

"Really?" Ellis beamed, excited that he'd been granted some of the power Nick so rarely parted with. "Awright! I can do that! I mean….. Whatever I can do to make your visit to the library more enjoyable."

"What librarian says that?" Nick asked, pulling Ellis into his lap but pausing right before is entrance.

"They could! Like you'd even know," Ellis muttered, and raised himself up in preparation. Nick smirked, and pushed the glasses further up the bridge of his lover's nose. "I don't understand how you see out've these things."

"You, uh…. you don't understand how glasses work, do you?"

Ellis flushed a bit, and decided he was sick of talk. So he teasingly lowered himself onto Nick, the motion making both of them shudder. Ellis immediately threw his arms around the older man's shoulders, hands stroking the smooth cloth as he moved up and down. Nick sucked in a breath through his nose, palms clamping on Ellis' hips, trying to pull him further down, but the younger man fought it, wanting to keep that control firmly in his hands.

"Dammit, Overalls," Nick hissed, frustrated that he couldn't bring him down further, and Ellis rested his well toned arms on the gambler's shoulders just to keep himself up a little higher. Nick rose with his hips, and ran a hand up his lover's side, just wanting to feel him inside and out. Ellis whined a little bit at the feeling, Nick's touch always electricity when they fucked. Yes, there were times that they would 'make love', but now was not one of those times. While the hick preferred the affection, sometimes the mind games and power struggles could get him off even more. Nick spread his legs more, hoping to tempt the kid, and Ellis finally let him rest one hand on his narrow hip, guiding himself up further into the hick's ass.

The younger man's head flung back for a moment, the glasses bouncing up his nose at the action, and he groaned out lowly. Ha, got ya, Nick thought, rolling his hips again. Ellis closed his eyes, the jolt to his system teasing his nerves, and he let himself slide around Nick more so it would happen every time.

"Fuck yes," Nick muttered, starting to move faster. "I'm so glad I came to the library today."

"You thinkin' about Miss Kyle?" Ellis suddenly asked, looking the gambler straight in the eyes. Nick paused a moment, jaw still a bit slack but gaze suddenly curious.

"No. Not even once," he said, voice firm. He didn't want Ellis thinking that he would think of anyone else. While he did that with his other lovers, the dozens and dozens of them, he had never had to do that with the kid. The relief that broke across Ellis' face made him smile softly as he bucked a bit slower now. "Why, are you thinking of that delinquent football player?" Ellis chuckled a bit, but it turned to a yap when Nick thrust up all the way into him again.

"N-no, not one bit," he answered, shaking his head. Nick clicked his tongue and put his other hand on the other hip, starting to kiss Ellis' chest as best he could in that position. He moved from his pec to his nipple, starting to nibble at it, which made Ellis spasm in delicious aching. "Aahhhh… Don't think that football player woulda been as good as you are."

"Eighteen year olds usually aren't."

"I bet you were-AUGH!" Ellis cried out as Nick completely sheathed himself another time. "Oh God, like that again!"

"Handing me the reigns for a bit?" Nick asked, and Ellis nodded quickly, licking his lips as Nick began to stroke his cock. He didn't care if he gave the power back, now he just wanted to be fucked, nice and hard.

"Nick, Nick Nick Nick," he keened, clutching at the shirt, yanking Nick in more and nearly consuming his lips. He could feel his orgasm starting to rise, and he leaned back slightly to curve into the thrusts even better, no longer willing to let his prostate merely be grazed, dammit, it needed to be hit every time now. Nick was more than willing to do this for his lover, and he wrapped his free arm around the mechanic's lower back to aim better. "Oh LORD Nick!" Nick grinned through half open eyes, the muscles clenching around him forcefully as Ellis' legs twisted around his own, squirming and desperate. "OhmyGod, MORE'VETHAT!"

"Come on, kid, you know you want to come for me," he growled, caressing the crimson shaft in his hand fervently.

"Uh huh!" Ellis nodded, meeting each thrust eagerly. "I do, I do!"

Nick hoped that Ellis was close, because he was almost there. His abdomen was pulsing, and it was harder to breathe, both tell tale signs.

Of course, the fact his moaning had started to rival Ellis' was also a clue. "El, really, are you almost there, because I don't know how long I can go-!"

"S-seriously?" Ellis asked, surprised, but he did notice that the cock inside of him was starting to twitch.

"It's those goddamn glasses on you!" Nick huffed, voice quaking. "Who f-fucking knew, right?"

"Y-you got some weird kinks, Nick," Ellis whimpered, just before Nick hooked his arms around the younger man's shoulders, forcing himself all the way in one last time, hoping that it would prove to be the end of him.

When Ellis' head whipped back and his body practically seized, his throat letting out a long wail, Nick knew he'd succeeded. Ellis came all over both their stomachs, back arching, still keening as he came down, and Nick felt like he could now follow suit.

Not a moment too soon either, because the instant he gave another plunge, he began to yell a long and drawn out "EL!" as the wonderful sensation possessed him. He shook violently as he gushed into Ellis' insides, moaning with each pulsation. Exhausted, he weakly shuddered as he saw stars, and his eyes fell on Ellis. He looked worn out too, as his elbows had plunked on the raised side of the cart, head dropping back off of it. The glasses had fallen up over his forehead, and the sight of it made Nick laugh lowly as he caught his breath.

"What?" Ellis asked, and the gambler leaned over him, pulling the glasses from their precarious place. "Oh, yeah."

"So…. We've settled those fines then?" Nick asked, leaning in close to his face, and Ellis nodded, smiling as well.

"Consider 'em purged," Ellis said, forcing his head up to grin at him.

The Librarian was processing some returns when Nick and Ellis strolled down the steps, a couple of books in hand. She smiled at them as the mechanic set the books on the counter.

"Did you get everything you needed?" she asked, though it wasn't as flirty this time.

"Sure did," Ellis answered, a slight pink hue breaching his cheeks, and Nick smiled knowingly, resisting the urge to wrap an arm around the front of his lover's torso.

"Glad to hear it," she said, scanning the barcodes on the books. "These are due in three weeks. I hope you guys come back. It's nice seeing people use the library as a date spot."

Nick stifled a laugh as best he could, though he snorted a bit through his nose, and Ellis subtly kicked him as he smiled at the librarian.

"Oh, we'll be back, for sure," he said, continuing to smile at her as he shoved Nick towards the door. "Thanks!" As they left, he nudged the gambler in the side. "You aren't subtle at all, d'ya know that?"

"Not any less subtle than the fact you came downstairs with more hickeys than you had when you went up," Nick snickered, and Ellis moved a hand to his neck, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh shit, d'ya think she noticed?" he asked.

"If she's half as sexy a librarian as you were, oh yeah. She noticed."

And she had. She'd also asked the janitor to go to the Dewey Decimal area to check it out. Just in case.


End file.
